Sabrina Grimm
Sabrina Grimm Sabrina is the older sister of Daphne and is the main protagonist in the series. She is an excellent detective, good at tracking, clue finding, and self-defense. However, she does not not handle magic very well, being addicted, or as the Everafters say, 'touched'. She can also get angry and argumentative easily, butting heads with people, and occasionally discriminates against Everafters. But she quickly learns from her mistakes, and constantly tries to stay on everyone' s good side, particularly Daphne's and Granny Relda's. Sabrina inherited her father Henry's blue eyes and blonde hair, and her mother Veronica's high cheekbones. She also is quite sneaky; she can pick locks, and run like the wind before anyone notices she's gone. She has a secret nickname for herself "The Queen of Sneaks". Ever since the disappearence of their parents, Sabrina had to be the strong one, planning escapes from crazy and horrid foster families, and not crying in front of her sister. She can be skeptical, so at first she didn't believe Granny Relda when she explained that fairytale characters were real. Her skepticism is suppossed to come from the fact both her and Daphne were put in many abusive foster homes at a young age. This caused Sabrina to take the role of the caretaker at a very early age, and force her to grow up faster than normal (personality wise). She had to be ever cautious and, of course, a skeptic. This led to her tough girl attitude. Relationships Daphne Sabrina is very protective of her sister, and sometimes treats her like a baby. This has caused many arguments between them. When facing unknown Everafters and magical items, Sabrina often turns to Daphne for help. In later books of the series, Daphne starts to grow up and take care of herself, leaving Sabrina's assistance and protection unneeded. Daphne can be occasionally snooty to her sister, calling her a jerkazoid and a snot, but she also complimented her on her detective skills. In Magic and other Misdemeanors, we see the future Daphne has lost all the light and happiness in her face, and has become more grown up. (And serious) Granny Relda At first, Sabrina thought she was just another lunatic, especially when Granny Relda claimed that fairytales were real accounts. But when she discovers that she was right, Sabrina accepts her as her family, and does everything to save her. After that, she just is suspicious of her odd cooking. Sometimes Sabrina and her grandmother don't share the same view, especially with Everafters, and she sometimes suspect that she is keeping secrets from the rest of the family. But despite their differences, they have a close relationship. Daphne: ''"You mean... you and Puck... ''really... married?!?" Older Sabrina: "'He gets a little less annoying as he gets older.' ''-''from Magic and other Misdeamanors. Puck Puck is Sabrina's love interest though neither would go anywhere near admitting it. As always, Sabrina treated him badly, but unlike with Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, and practically everyone else, she doesn't change her attitude, partly because he always insults her and plays pranks on her as well. Puck is also the subject where Sabrina directs most of her skepticism towards. Despite this, she has an unsteady and awkward romantic relationship with him. The love between them starts to emerge in the 2nd book, where the Big Bad Wolf tells Puck that love will be the end of him and turning to Sabrina. Puck blushes and prtends he has no idea what the Wolf is talking about. In the third book, ''The Problem Child, he kisses her, after she tells him that the whole family cares about him, causing Puck to tease her about wanting him for a boyfriend. Sabrina freaks out and punches him in the stomach. We don't know what Puck feels about this first kiss but Sabrina tells us that she enjoyed it. In'' Once upon a Crime'' (4), it is shown that Puck trusts Sabrina more than anyone else in the world as he chooses her over his previous fiancee to look after him while he is ill in the cocoon. Sabrina also begins to regret slugging him after their first kiss. In the fifth book, Magic and other Misdeamers, when Sabrina and Daphne get sucked into the future, they find out that Sabrina and Puck are married. After seeing their future, Sabrina acts a bit weird and awkward around him and finds it weird to be holding his hand. In The Unusual Suspects (6), when Puck cleans up to be her bodyguard, she reluctantly admits that he's cute. Puck handcuffs himself to her, showing he is protective over her. In the sixth book, when Sabrina starts to worry about her appearance, she has late-night beauty sessions, which are quickly discovered by Puck. He later tells her that she doesn't need makeup, indirectly admiting that he thought she was pretty. This caused Sabrina to blush and them to feel awkward. In book 7,'' The Everafter War, Puck finds out that Sabrina will be his wife when she yells, "How we end up married is beyond me. How I could have held my nose throught the ceremony. Urgh!!" For the first time, Puck realises he is growing up to match Sabrina's age and accuses her of making him ill. He gets mad and pulls mean pranks on Sabrina, including attacking her with flying (and pooing) horses. But when he accidentaly knocks her off of a water gun tower he tries hard not to cry and says he's sorry for almost killing her. In the eigth book, ''The Inside Story, Puck was placed under a sleeping spell afetr eating Snow White's poisoned Apple and Sabrina broke the spell with the kiss of true love though she was embarrassed. She describes a shock of electric pass through her lips at that moment. Even though Sabrina and Puck spend most of their time together arguing, there are the rare moments when they enjoy each other's company. At the end of Once Upon A Crime ( book 4) Puck reveals his past to Sabrina, proving that he felt she would understand. There are many clues in the books that the two like each other. In the first book, Puck was often posing as the macho leader (although this caused many fights with Sabrina....). But with Puck acting so immature most of the time, there is hardly any room for any feelings to grow between them.Although, in the 8th book ending it hints that there may be some sort of admitting in the 9th book. In the final book, The Council of Mirrors, Sabrina and Puck share a romantic dance at Mr Seven's wedding. He also compliments her on her dress and she wonders whether she should kiss him before he dad interrupts!! The first epilouge shows Sabrina's marriage to a man named Bradley. Daphne tells her that they couldn't get a hold of Puck to inform him about the wedding and Sabrina is disappointed, but tries to hide it. She teklls herself that she loves Bradley and that he is safe and she needs him to stop thinking about Puck. When the priest asks if anyone has any objections to the marriage, Sabrina hears a crash and a loud fluttering of wings, and she knows it is Puck as Bradley's family screams and Daphe bites the palm of her hand. Sabrina can't help smiling when Puck says: "Hello stinky." In the final epilouge, it features Sabrina compforting her daughter after she starts to scream in her room that she is growing long pink fairy wings. This confirms that Puck does indeed marry Sabrina and that they have two daughters. Sabrina tells her daughter that her father will be home soon from the castle to explain who she is. In conclusion, Puck has been in love with Sabrina for a long time and there is no doubt that they both had gotten married.Category:The charactersCategory:The chactors